


Ragnar Lothbrok youngest child

by ArdenAstin



Series: Vikings [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Multi, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, Younger Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenAstin/pseuds/ArdenAstin
Summary: A small 'what if' story, Ragnar Lothbrok having another child - younger child in the stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a small series about Ragnar having another child during the events of Vikings. To clear up the ages of everyone of when the Child is born,  
> Ragnar - 42  
> Thora - 20  
> Bjorn - 18  
> Ubbe - 10  
> Hvistserk - 9  
> Siguard - 8  
> Ivar - 7

Never would this happen, or thought to happen. But there stood Ragnar Lothbrok waiting for the arrival of his seventh child, a son had been predicted. The grunts and painful yells echoed from the young Wessex girl. The labor had begun in the early signs of morning and continued on throughout the day, the girl couldn't possibly take anymore pain. After what seemed like hours, Ragnar was awoken by the sweet cries of a newborn Babe. He waited for the healer to present his child to him, he did not want to enter the birthing room until he was granted allowance. Waiting for a few moments, the wooden door creaked open and the healer had stepped out with a screaming baby. Gently laying the small child in his arms, with experience Ragnar held the baby in one arm while the other pulled the fur from the red face baby. The babe was a bright pink with full cheeks, something all his children shared as babies.  
"You will wake all of Kattegat, tiny babe." Ragnar told the child while it continued to cry over the soothing voice of their father, Ragnar began to rock the baby like he had seen Lagertha and Aslaug do to their sons. That baby soon settled and open their eyes to watch their father, Ragnar smiled and continued to talk the babe. Ragnar explained of the child's five older brothers and how excited there were to finally meet the newest Lothbrok. After a few private moments the healer returned to inform Ragnar of the child's hunger, Ragnar carefully stood from his seat and slowly entered the private room where the young girl laid breathlessly. She laid tirelessly against the mound of furs while her eyes were slow to open and her dark hair a sweaty mess. Ragnar took notice of the bloodied towels that were thrown around the small room then he also took notice of the actual appearance of the new mother. Her skin was pale of color and stained with her own blood, Ragnar glanced at the healer before actually understanding the situation.  
"Thora" Ragnar called the attention to the new mother as he knelled next to the bed, Thora slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the small bundle in the arms of Ragnar.  
"You must feed your child" Ragnar instructed the inexperienced mother. Thora nodded her head and weakly took the child from Ragnar's arms. On many occasions Ragnar would leave his wives during this time, only to give them privacy but he was afraid that Thora would die before even feeding her child. While Thora felt like she was holding the child's entire weight, Ragnar held the babe underneath helping Thora save her energy. It had taken a few tries before the baby latched onto its mother, Thora had finally felt like a mother.  
After a while the baby detached itself and laid contently against its mother's chest, Thora smiled and softly stroked the skin of her child. Ragnar watched the sweet interaction between mother and child, Ragnar held no real feelings towards the young girl beside's gratitude for birthing another child to his name. Thora glanced and Ragnar and smiled, coming to terms of the feeling ahead.  
"What is the name?" She asked ever so gently. Energy leaving her body as time passed, which both Ragnar and the Healer noticed. Ragnar glanced up at the healer who patiently waited to the oncoming death of a new mother. Ragnar had no idea what his baby was and neither parents had talked about names, Aslaug wouldn't even mention the word baby after finding out of Ragnar's ways. Thora's arms soon began to give out as the weight of her baby became too much for her, Ragnar still held the baby on her chest. He wanted Thora's last human memory to be a good one, and this baby had brought one of the brightest smiles to Thora's face.  
"You have been blessed with a girl." The healer finally informed Ragnar and Thora. Thora smiled and thanked the gods, she had always wanted a daughter. Ragnar too smiled but it held a sadness towards it, a daughter. Ragnar was given another daughter, a daughter that would change his life.  
"Eydis" Thora breathed out while glancing at Ragnar. Which did not make sense to Ragnar, Eydis meant goddess of good luck and here was Thora laying on her deathbed from child birth.  
"A daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok, a lucky chance given by the Gods." Thora said while giving Ragnar another glance before focusing on the sleeping baby. Ragnar nodded his head and agreed. Eydis would be the name of his second daughter, Eydis would be the name of the child that would bring him luck in life. Thora smiled and kissed her baby for the last time, Ragnar watched as Thora's eyes closed and never opened again. Thora was taken from life and Ragnar prayed she was taken to Valhalla, she had given him the greatest gift. Ragnar ushered himself out of the small house that belonged to Thora, standing a few feet away was his brother and second eldest son. Rollo gave his brother a soft smile before clapping his hand on his back in a comforting way, it seemed as if Rollo already knew of the new mother's condition. Ragnar greeted his brother by removing the small part of the blanket that cover half of the sleeping baby's face, Rollo smiled at the newborn.  
"Your seventh child is your smallest" Rollo commented which make Ragnar laugh a little. Ragnar noticed Ubbe trying to stand taller to look at his new half sibling, Rollo smiled and picked the ten year old up to give him a clear view of his sister.  
"it's very pink" Ubbe took notice of the color of the newborn  
"So were you when you were born, Ubbe" Rollo informed the ten year old before setting him back down. Ragnar smiled and looked back down at the content baby,  
"Thora's last breath was used to name the babe." Ragnar informed the Rollo and his son,  
"Eydis, a goddess of luck. I have been given a second chance at raising a daughter by the gods." Ragnar told them. Rollo broke out in a smile and a light laugh, the gods had given him five son's and a daughter that had been taken from them too early. But they were giving him a second chance at raising a daughter. 

Ragnar and Ubbe had made their way back towards the house where Aslaug and his three other boys laid sleeping.  
"Are you happy about your new sister Ubbe?" Ragnar asked before entering the home in which he knew his daughter would not be welcomed. This was not the way Ragnar planned things, after finding out the pregnancy Ragnar informed Thora that the child would be raised with its other siblings but would live with Thora to avoid he already rising tension with his wife Aslaug.  
"I've never had a sister before, will she play with us?" Ubbe asked, only really interested in another playmate for him and his brothers. Ragnar smiled and bent down to level with his son.  
"She will not be able to play anytime soon Ubbe, but you will have to protect her. She is your only sister, and she will be treated like your sister." Ragnar told Ubbe hoping he would understand the true meanings behind his words. Ubbe looked down at his sister and nodded his head, Ubbe looked up at his father and gave a smile in acceptance.  
"She can sleep in my room father." Ubbe had offer, Ragnar laughed and took in his sons considerations with a warning  
"Ubbe, she is a babe. She will cry all through the night" Ragnar informed his son before opening the front door to their home.  
"For now she will sleep with me until she is old enough." Ragnar told Ubbe. Nodding his head in understanding, Ubbe told his father goodnight a walked off to his room he shared with his brothers. 

Ragnar entered his bedroom to find an awake Aslaug laying in bed covered in furs.  
"You been gone all day" She informed him, like he didn't know already. Ragnar gently set the sleeping baby on the bed before changing into his sleeping attire, Aslaug stared blankly at the sleeping child wrapped in furs. Ragnar watched the interaction while slipping his shirt off, Aslaug carefully crawled towards the child and peeled back the fur exposing the child to the world. Aslaug stared as she realized that the baby was not a boy  
"You've had four sons, you should know that the baby is not a boy." Ragnar commented before wrapping the child in furs and brought the child to his chest and laid back in his bed, waiting for sleep to consume him like it did with his daughter.


	2. Chapter Two update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to upload another piece to this series but now here is another chapter, now I can give a specific day of when I update but I will continue with this story

The weeks after the introduction of Eydis Ragnarsdottir was nothing but easy for Ragnar Lothbrok. Once returning from Paris the babe had grown significantly under the care of Helga who dutifully took care of both Eydis and her own daughter Angrboda. Eydis held her father’s signature piercing blue eyes and was no doubt a beautiful baby who caught the attention of everyone, during his time gone Ragnar often thought about his children and what winning this war would mean for them. He was happy to be home and to see all his healthy children smiling.

“Father I even got baby Eydis to smile one time.” Ubbe boasted to his father as they walked towards the Feasting Hall, Ragnar smiled and place Hvitserk and Sigurd back down on the ground and watched as the three ran off towards the hall. While Ragnar wondered why his wife and fourth son did not greet him but he quickly came to the conclusion of Aslaug bitter feelings and the protection she held over Ivar. Enter the hall Ragnar was greeted with a small dinner consisting of his family and close friends.Ragnar greeted some and gave a smile to others before searching for Helga and his daughter, he attention was caught by a high pitched squeal and the antics of his sons. 

Helga looked up from the siblings to spot Ragnar watching from afar, Helga smiled and stood up excusing herself and Eydis from her brothers. Eydis latched onto Helga’s hair and watched curiously to where she was walking, gently Helga took Eydis hands from her hair and gave the baby to her waiting father. Ragnar carefully held the sweet babe as she studied him, Ragnar knew his little girl wouldn’t remember him after leaving 6 days after her birth only to return 6 months later. The little girl tangled her chubby fingers in the braid of her father’s and proceeded to relax in his arms, Ragnar smiled and thanked Helga for caring for his daughter in his absence. 

Ragnar took his seat and began eating with his daughter in one arm and spoon in the other, his sons soon placed themselves beside him and asked him all sorts of questions. Ragnar felt elated to be back in his home with all his children never felt more right in his life, he would live this day every day if he could. 

Once the feast had begun to dwell down Ragnar with the help of Bjorn took Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd back to their sleep cots before heading to bed themselves. Ragnar still held Eydis in his arms the whole night and refused Helga’s attempts to help with the babe, upon entering his bedroom he found Aslaug wide awake waiting. 

“Boys have been fed and put to sleep if you are wondering. I did not see you nor Ivar tonight, It would have been nice to be greeted by my wife and all my children.” Ragnar informed the blonde who sat ridged on their shared bed. Aslaug remained silent and watched her husbands movements and how careful he was not to wake the sleeping child in his arms, she hadn’t made contact with the child since her birth night. She made sure she wouldn’t see the child directly, she couldn’t. That child was not hers and to watch Ragnar fawn over her made her sick and hateful. 

“You are not sleeping here with her.” Aslaug spits out as calm as she could, she couldn’t be in such close proximity as the tiny babe. It seemed every time her sons mentioned her she would lose her breath and now after 6 months of not seeing her she felt herself suffocate, how could she look at such a thing that ruined her and Ragnar.

“It is my bed” Ragnar fought back as he began to sink down into the furs provided for them, Aslaug felt her throat close and the tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly bunched her nightgown in her hand and left the bedroom and to a destination unknown to Ragnar. He huffed and settled himself on the bed without his wife, he placed Eydis beside and watched as she slept so peacefully. Her small breaths of air, her light snores, and jerking movements all caused Ragnar to lose sleep, he could stare at his daughter all night. He loved his sons all equally but watching Eydis was something completely new, he was in awe of everything she did. 

Night came and went and Ragnar was awoken by the cold pressure begin placed on his face, he could feel death coming but even in his death like state, he asked where his daughter was. He could feel the empty space beside him and fear consumed his body, he became frantic but could hardly open his eyes. His body became weak and forced him to sleep, during this time Ragnar dreamt of Valhalla. 

Awaking from his terrible dream Ragnar couldn’t tell if it had been hours or days since he fell sick, he knew they were from his injuries of battle and his refusal to take care of. Ragnar groaned as he tried moving from the bed only to be greeted by Ubbe, Ragnar grimaced at the sharp pain from his midsection but sat up from his bed and took the drink from his sons' hands. His bones ached whether it was from sickness or battle, he huffed and slowly made his way into the feasting hall where a feast was being held in celebration.

Bjorn looked up from a giggling Eydis to his limping father, before he could even stop himself Ragnar’s name slipped off his tongue and drew the attention of everyone to the wounded man. Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd all bounded off their chairs and to their father who grunts at the impact, quickly shooing them off Ragnar found his way to the rightful seat and sat Ivar in his lap but not before caressing the top of his daughter’s head. 

Bjorn watched from the side as Aslaug and Ragnar shared and small conversation before Ragnar was giving the information about the recent arrest of Floki. Bjorn watched as his father tensed and adjust himself before grabbing food off the plate in front of him. 

“Why?” He asked quietly leaving Bjorn to answer honestly but hesitantly. The pair then began to heatedly discuss Bjorn’s choices, to which caused Bjorn to yell at his father after the topic of his uncle was brought up. Eydis sat quietly in Bjorn’s arms up until that point, she let out a little whine before screeching out her lungs. Bjorn looked down at his sister and hastily gave her to Ragnar before leaving the table, Eydis gripped to her father and began to relax as Ivar began to distract her with the wooden spoon. Ragnar sighed and leaned his back against his chair and watched his two youngest play with the dining utensils.   
As the sun rose with the start of a new day, Ragnar was awoken early by Eydis who had slept another night in Aslaug and his bed. He groaned and watched as she began wiggling onto her side and started to sit herself up, she gripped her hands on the fur and pulled herself to sit next to her father. She gave him a gummy smile and a light giggle,

“You are costing me sleep,” Ragnar told her as he pulled her closer to him, Eydis gripped her father’s hair and climbed on him. Ragnar grimaced at the pressure placed on his wound before lifting the baby up and placing her on the floor, slowly Ragnar lifted himself off his bed and into cleaned clothes. 

Entering the feasting hall Ragnar spotted Bjorn and Hvitserk sitting at the table by themselves

“Let us go see what trouble your brothers bring,” Ragnar told Eydis as he held her with only one of his arms. Hvitserk looked up from his bowl and smiled as his father sat himself down across from him, Bjorn briefly looked up from his food and focused back on finishing his food. 

“How are you Hvitserk?” Ragnar asked as he spoon feeds his porridge to Eydis who happily ate it, Hvitserk smiled big and swallowed his food before telling his father of the dream he had the night before. Ragnar smiled and listen, he enjoyed spending time with all of his children but appreciated the times when it was just him and one of them. 

“And you Bjorn?” Ragnar asked before taking his first bite of his own food. Bjorn looked up and gave his father a forced smile and a short answer before returning back to his food. Ragnar stared at his eldest for a few moments before looking at Hvitserk and then Eydis.

“Well, Eydis had a dream too. She was telling me about it before we came here” Ragnar told the two boys who cracked a smile at their father’s antics 

“She cannot talk father, all she does is cry and giggle,” Hvitserk informed his father as he looked at him doubtfully, Ragnar looked at Hvitserk and gave him a cheeky smile

“It takes a special kind of person to understand babies Hvitserk,” Ragnar told him after taking a sip from his cup, Eydis squeal in anticipation as her father stopped feeding her for a moment. Hvitserk laughed and pointed at her,

“See father baby Eydis cannot talk” Hvitserk conclude making both Bjorn and his father laugh.

Once the trio had finished their meals Ragnar sent Hvitserk to wake his brother’s while Ragnar, Bjorn, and Eydis traveled outside of the hall to be greeted by thick snow falling from the ground. Ragnar wrapped his furs tighter around him and his daughter as he walked further into the village to witness Floki chained up like an animal, Ragnar spared him one look before ascending the platform and to his chair where he cuddled Eydis closer. And that’s where Ragnar sat for the rest of his day, but briefly leaving to place Eydis in the care of Helga who took her cautiously.

The day past slowly by Ragnar as he studied Floki and the busy village that walked around the shaking man, Bjorn informed his father of his plans of leaving for the mountains and learning to survive on his own. Entering the feasting hall Bjorn found Helga and Eydis sitting beside the fire, clearing his throat Bjorn asked Helga if he could have his sister for a few moments. Taking her in his arms Bjorn watched as Helga left the hall, leaving the pair to themselves. Bjorn held Eydis in one arm while the other gently ran through her blonde wisps of hair. With Eydis it was different Bjorn could give her affection, but with Siggy is was harder for him. Siggy was half him and half the women he loved, he wondered why it was hard for him to be a father to Siggy and he hated himself for it. Bjorn gave a kiss to the top of Eydis head and carried her outside and towards the rest of his family. Bjorn gave each of his brothers a goodbye and even a small one to Ragnar before handing over the babe, who contently cuddled up to her father under his cloak of fur. 

“We may never see him again you know,” Aslaug told Ragnar as the two walked in pace together. Fear quickly went through Ragnar’s body as he turned to look at his sons walking figure and to his wife.

“Did you see something?” He asked anxiously as he geared up to stop his son from death

“No, I am just saying” Aslaug began to retract after realizing how bad it sounded. Ragnar looked at her with anger and what could be disgust,

“Now why would you say that!” He scolded her like a child before gripping Eydis tighter and walking away from Aslaug who turned the other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I was rereading the last chapter and some of the timelines didn't really add up but if you guys are fine with it, or if you want me to rewrite it to make it fit better just let me know. Thank for reading I really appreciate it and every comment you all posted!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short sorry dudes!

Days had passed since the nightmare that was, Ragnar freed Floki after finding out the death of Angrboda and assisted the buried of the small child. In those days Ragnar seemed to clutch his children more closely and always had Eydis in his arms. Ragnar knew Eydis wouldn’t remember sweet Angrboda but he wished the two would have gotten the chance to grow with each other. Ragnar knew she would need someone to help her, with the death of her mother and the refusal by Aslaug Eydis had no sort of women figure in her life besides Helga. But Ragnar stopped himself from thinking and enjoyed the festivities around him, Yol was being celebrated by the whole village. Drums beaten loudly, voices cheered in excitement, and children laughed in delight. Ragnar surrounded himself with his children, his sons scattered around him and Aslaug who both sat in their respective chairs. Eydis sat contently in her father’s lap and watched with curiosity with the celebrations around her, Ragnar watched his village and drank from his cup happily. He enjoyed these moments of pure happiness, no thought of betrayal or death just celebrating the sun’s return. 

“Ivar is awake now, he is crying for you” Yidu quietly interrupted the content atmosphere surrounding the family, Ragnar took notice of the quick glance that was given to him by the slave who quickly turned away. He soon joined his family in their room to help decorate and watch from the doorway of the celebrations, Eydis smiled with delight as she was set on the floor and watched her brother in amazement as they danced around to continue to place decorations up. Sigurd sat down beside Eydis and began to explain the celebration as best he could with his little to no knowledge of the celebration. 

Ragnar watches the interaction and was pleased to see his son’s so attached to their sister, he quickly glanced over at his wife and youngest son with concern. Ivar hardly spent any time with Eydis and had grown very attached to his mother. Ragnar grabbed the attention of his son and began to explain to him the magic of mistletoe, he lifted the boy easily into his arms and showed him to the doorway where Ragnar instructed Ivar to hang the mistletoe like his brothers. To which Ivar threw the plant down in protest to which led to the fight among the parents, Ragnar worried for his son his mother was smothering him and keeping him from his potential like his brothers. 

Yol had continued outside after Ragnar returned from his private home without Yidu before the celebrations started Ragnar's face was painted with red and blacks which caused confusion for baby Eydis. His sons found Eydis confusing state hilarious and roared with laughter once Eydis pulled away from her father, Ragnar too laughed but hesitantly gave her to Kari. She was a young woman of the village who had offered to take care of Eydis while Helga was in the process of mourning her child, she was a frail woman who never married nor had children but lived happily with her mother and youngest brother. Kari cooed at the baby and took her away to change her into warmer clothes for the ceremony tonight, while she was just a baby Ragnar persisted that she join her brother’s and family in celebration. 

Eydis was carried beside her brothers as people filed into the center of the village where a large fire was to be lit after the sacrifice to the gods. All stood around in awe as the fire was lit and heat quickly spread to each villager, Eydis watched in awe at the colors and gripped tightly to the thick brown locks of Kari who proudly smiled at the sweet baby. Soon the celebrational fire was finished and all gathering in the home of Ragnar and Aslaug to eat, drink, and enjoy themselves. Aslaug smiled as her boys drank and played around that was until a Viking stranger entered the hall stopping conversation, Kari quickly picked Eydis up from the ground where her, Sigurd, and Hvitserk played. The stranger introduced himself as Harald Finehair or King Finehair, Aslaug openly greets him and allows for the stay of him and his army. Kari watched from the sides as Harald made himself comfortable in the home of Ragnar, she gripped Eydis closer and excused herself from the feast. But was stopped by Ragnar and his eldest, Ragnar looked at her questionably before glancing up and finding Harald sitting beside his wife and sons. Ragnar caressed Eydis and told Kari to take the babe for the night in which he would come for her in the morning, Kari agreed and carried her way towards her home where her mother waited patiently for the eldest after retiring early from the celebration.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Let me know what you think

Like he promised Ragnar retrieved his daughter early in the morning, he knew his time with her was coming shortly due to the raiding of Paris. Ragnar allowed himself in before seating himself in the small kitchen of Kari’s home, she began bustling around to prepare food for him and the sleepy baby. Ragnar stopped her before asking her to sit and listen to his words, Kari took in every word Ragnar spoke and agreed to everything he had to say about her future with Eydis. Their conversation only lasted a few minutes before Ragnar excused himself from her small home, Eydis rubbed her eyes and studied her father as he walked about the village with no real destination. Eydis had already grown so much since he returned back from his first trip to Paris, her wisps of hair have become thicker with blondes and browns while she still teetered from side to side she was already walking and running with her brothers.

Today he would be announcing the plans of raiding Paris to the village and its occupants, he no longer held the desire to travel the world like he did when he was young but he knew he needs to go for his brother. Ragnar kissed his daughter’s head and set her down watching her stumble across the ground, it was moments like these he wishes he could take Eydis and leave to raise her like he raised Bjorn and Gyda. Where he wasn’t a king but just a simple farmer, where they could have peace, where Eydis would be raised by at least one of her parents. That is what Ragnar feared about leaving his daughter, that she won’t know that she is loved that her mother loved her deeply. 

Eydis smiled at her father as she presented him the small pebble she pulled from the dirt, Ragnar smiled and graciously took the stone and placed it in his pocket where most things Eydis handed him went. She continued to stumble around and hand him more things until villagers began to start their day, that’s when Ragnar reached for Eydis and took her to the feasting hall where he would announce the day of raids. Ragnar walked in swiftly and handed Eydis off to Kari who sat with Torvi, Eydis whined as she watched her father walk away and towards her brother she too wanted to be with them and tried escaping the hold of Kari. The women just smiled and gave her a lock of her hair that briefly distracted the baby, Torvi smiled at the sweet sight and lightly ran her fingers through the baby’s blonde curls. 

Ragnar announced that they would set sail in 3 weeks time for Paris which was replied with elated cheers, he then informed that both Ubbe and Hvitserk would receive their armbands to join the group to Paris. As the small ceremony ended the room cheered at the gain of two more, while Ragnar informed Aslaug of his plans. 

 

3 weeks had come and gone leaving Ragnar to say goodbye to his family staying in Kattegat he gave Sigurd and Ivar a loving goodbye before entering the docks where his men waited, but before getting on the boat he spotted Kari waiting for him like he asked. Eydis gave her father a big grin as he neared the soon to be toddler, Ragnar took the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead remembering this moment. Eydis let out a giggle and pulled at his beard before laying her head between the crevice of his neck, Ragnar would remember how small she felt in his arms how her wisps of hair tickled his skin and how her eyes gleamed with such happiness and innocence. Ragnar gave his final hug and handed his daughter off to her sole provider for the moment, Ragnar knew he could trust Kari but that was the hardest moment of his life. He quickly turned and climbed on the boat with the help of Bjorn who watched the very touching moment, Kari stood on the deck until she could see no more boats. 

Ragnar had situated Kari beside Aslaug and his home, to keep Eydis near her brothers and to keep a watchful eye on his sons while he was away. Kari entered the house and smiled in delight, it was plenty big enough for both Eydis and Kari maybe even for her brother and mother. Kari began to busy herself with making it feel homey for the pair, this was going to be home to both girls for a while she wanted to make sure Eydis felt loved in this house. 

 

It had only been a few hours since Ragnar and the army left for Paris and already Kari was watching over both Sigurd and Siggy in absence of Aslaug, she had taken them around the village and out to a field where Kari and Sigurd played tag while Siggy and Eydis tettered about the field. Soon Siggy and Eydis managed to get themselves all dirty and Kari carried both girls to her home where she bath the pair and fed them with the help of Sigurd, Kari then escorted the pair back to Aslaug who thanked Kair but told her she could watch the children on her own and that she should focus on her simple task. Kari nodded and left Aslaug house and to her own where she prepared Eydis and herself some dinner before bed.


End file.
